Stoppable Battosai
by Satsuma Revolution
Summary: Chapter 10 Part 2 up, would've been sooner but the site wouldn't let me upload my document for a while.
1. Chapter 1

The body hit the ground with a thud, blood starting to stain the sleeves of the white-and-blue overcoat the man had been wearing. With a sigh of utter relief, the youth returned his sword to its sheath as he looked at his latest, and last, victim. Himura Kenshin, known most commonly among his compatriots as the Hitokiri Battosai, was only fourteen when he joined the revolution. Having no prior practical experience, it bothered some at how quickly he'd become accustomed to the role of Assassin in the Shadows.

Now nineteen and a free-standing warrior, the revolution was finally over. Driving the sheathed sword, point first, into the battlefield of Toba Fushimi, Kenshin walked away. He'd lent his skills as a swordsman to the patriots of this revolution with the promise of leaving once the battle was over. He'd promised Tomoe, as he looked upon the tranquil face of his former wife one last time, that he would stop killing once the fighting was over. It was time for him to keep his promise

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron Stoppable sighed in abject misery. He was currently sitting outside of Club Banana, waiting for his best friend Kim Possible, all the while wondering if he'd jumped the gun accepting Kim's promise of free Bueno Nacho if he came with her today.

"Ron!"

Looking up, he had just enough time to flinch as he saw a number of bags flying towards him. Barely managing to keep his balance, he caught them all with a sigh.

"Seriously, KP, do you really need to get all this stuff? I mean, you were here just a few days ago, and left with just as much stuff."

"Don't be silly, Ron. A girl can't be too prepared, and besides I'm just trying to keep up-to-date."

_ Up to date…right…_ Ron just sighed and continued walking, when a twitch hit him suddenly. Almost as if an enemy was approaching. Stopping, he peered around cautiously, his training at Yamanouchi coming right back to him. This happened a lot since he came back, especially in crowded places, but never this strong.

"RON!" He swirled around, nearly dropping the bags he had. "What's wrong, KP?"

"You spaced out, I've been calling you for three minutes without a response. What's the deal?"

"Uh…guess I'm just not all here today, nothing to worry about." He hoped she bought his excuse. He'd been sworn to secrecy about what happened in Japan, and there was no way he could explain what he felt without giving that away.

She seemed to consider it for a moment, as he started to sweat under the collar, before giving him a playful swat on the arm.

"Well….ok. But try and keep up, Ron, or you won't be getting any Bueno Nacho."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Monte Fiske, or more commonly Monkey Fist, watched Kim Possible and the bufoon walk away. He knew that something was changing within Stoppable, he'd felt it. There'd been a trace of Mystical Monkey power when Stoppable started scanning the crowd, but something was different. It was no longer pure MMP, but it held something much more malevolant. He would have to watch the boy, something did not feel right.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know the chapters are short, but they will be lengthened once I'm able to map the story out more. Until then, I ask that you bear with me on this.

He didn't know where he was. All he knew was that it was night, and he was in an alley. Looking down, he did a double-take at the daisho (AN: the pair of swords a samurai wore during the Edo Period) scabbards which rested at his hip.

_Man…didn't go to bed with those, that's for sure._

Looking again, it took all he had not to throw up where he stood. The katana was in his hand, the blade slick with blood. He could feel it, still warm and sticky, as it ran down his arm and down the blade to drip almost negligently onto the corpse at his feet. Two slashes made a grisly V shape on his back, releasing the blood that even now began to pool.

Shouts brought him out of his twisted revelry, calling his attention to a group of men approaching him rapidly. They were garbed in the standard gi and hakama of the samurai period as well as , and their swords were drawn.

The blood on his arm solidified a little, though this escaped his notice.

"Stop, in the name of the Shinsengumi!"

He tried to raise his sword to defend against them, but found himself unable to move his arms. Looking down, he saw that the blood once flowing down his arms had turned to chains. A thought came, unbidden, into his mind. A simple truth that only those who practice swordsmanship for the purity of the art will realize.

_Despite the goals you put to your art, in the end it's all just murder. A sword, designed solely for the letting of blood, attains an unquenchable thirst when drawn. Quenching that thirst covers the practitioner in chains of blood. Weighted down as such, they are guaranteed a descent into Hell._

A realization that came too late as the first blade sank into his shoulder, quickly followed by the others. He opened up his mouth….

…screaming as he shot out of his bed. Relaxing a bit, he winced when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. These dreams were happening with some regularity, but this is the first time anything happening there affected him here. He was starting to get freaked out. One thing he'd have to look into, however, was the so-called 'Shinsengumi'. He sort of remembered something about them from a show he watched, they were a group of samurai.

"Ron! Get your butt out of bed and get ready for school!" So starts another day.


	3. Chapter 3

The day had started out so slowly, math seeming to freeze the clocks at moments, but finally lunch had rolled around. Ron'd quickly eaten lunch, though he couldn't for the life of him tell what it was. Whether it was because of the recipe or his speed at eating was also a subject under debate. In any case, he made a quick excuse and dashed off, much to the surprise of Kim and Monique. Shrugging it off, they continued chatting.

Reaching the Library, Ron went to one of the open computers and opened the internet browser. It didn't take him long to find the results he was looking for:

_**The story of the Shinsengumi began in 1863 when most of their members joined a group known as the Roushitai which travelled to Kyoto, the capital, to lend their allegiance to the Shogunate. However, after the leader of the Roushitai revealed his true intent to have the Roushitai shun the Shogun and support the Emperor a group of men left.**_

_**After gaining the sponsorship of the Aizu domain, on August 18, 1863 the group adopted the name "Shinsengumi" (New Selection Group). The first chief of the Shinsengumi, Serizawa Kamo was killed by his own men. Now, under the leadership of Kondou Isami, a dojo owner and teacher of swordsmanship from Tama (rural Edo or present day Tokyo) and his friend Hijikata Toshizo his vice chief, the group reorganized and patrolled the city to eradicate anti-shogunate forces. **_

_**The Shinsengumi's most well known activity was the raid on Ikedaya Inn on June 5, 1864 where many revolutionaries who planned to overthrow the Shogun, burn the capital and abduct the Emperor were apprehended or killed. **_

_**The security force was threatened by internal factionalism in the Itou Affair of 1867 when a group of men left. They were later eliminated.**_

_**By 1868, the Shogunate engaged in open armed conflict with the Imperialist faction consisting of Satsuma, Choshu and Tosa domains. The Shinsengumi became part of the Shogun's army and fought at Toba and Fushimi (located outside of Kyoto), Nagarayema where Kondou Isami was arrested and beheaded, Aizu and finally Hakodate (Hokkaido Island) in 1869 where Hijikata Toshizo was killed. **_

Printing a copy, he quickly folded it and put it into his pocket for further study. Nothing to do now but study it, and any more he could find, and wait to see if it became useful. Replaying the dream in his mind, the pain in his shoulder surged again...apparently he was on the side of the imperialists. Now the question was, why? Why would he be having these dreams? It was seriously starting to weird him out.

As the bell rang, he decided to figure it out later. He had to hurry if he was to be on time, else Kim would have him filleted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elsewhere, Monkey Fist was swiftly falling into rage. He couldn't figure Stoppable out and it was starting to get to him. There was something _seriously_ wrong about they way he 'felt' and there was no way of pinpointing the difference. Quickly losing all patience, he decided the only way to find out was to fight. Only in battle did warriors such as they truly appear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The cheer squad was doing it's routine, getting ready for the upcoming basketball game, while Ron watched and waited for his cue. He was the mascot, the Middleton Mad Dog, and so was practicing with the cheerleaders. It wasn't a bad gig, since it let him stay near KP, so he enjoyed himself.

Seeing his cue, he was about to jump in when the sense of being watched hit him. This time, however, it wasn't alone as his shouler began to burn. He stumbled and fell, skidding a few feet before coming to a rest on his side as he cluched his shoulder tightly. The squad stopped and looked at him, wondering what happened as Kim slid down next to him to see what happened.

"Ron! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, KP. Just tripped, that's all, nothing to worry about." His face was pale as he looks up at her. She could tell it was a lie, and was about to confront him about it when a shout rang out and nearly made her jump out of her skin.

"STOPPABLE!" Staring through one of the doors in the corner of the gym, Monkey Fist could be seen outside. He stood in the court yard, sword drawn and resting on his shoulder. No monkey ninjas could be seen, but then again they rarely were until they were upon you.

Kim was about to head out there but stopped with a hand on her shoulder. Looking down she saw Ron holding her. His expression was still pained, but his eyes were now granite for all that they showed.

"No, KP. You stay here. Someone needs to be here to protect the others, just in case." With a lopsided grin, he added, " Besides, he called me out. Me. You make sure that everyone else is safe, I'll take care of banana breath out there."

She was about to argue, but the terrified looks on the squad's faces coupled with his argument kept her quiet. She just watched, a pained look on her face, as she watched her best friend possibly head towards his doom.


	4. Chapter 4

Doors were locked and windows quickly crowded as everyone strained to see the impending fight. Kim, the whole cheer team crowded behind her, watched as Ron stopped a few paces in front of Monkey Fist. Monkey boy's face was contorted with rage, and Kim couldn't for the life of her figure out what Ron did to make him so angry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The lazy smile on Ron's face slid off as he turned to face Fist. Something inside of him was trying to bubble to the surface through his Mystical Monkey Power, and he didn't like the way it felt. This fight would be tough enough without him having to concentrate on controlling his powers. With an internal sigh he prepared himself. He wasn't surprised when Monkey boy drew a sword, in fact a smirk now showed on his face. With a shout, the Lotus Blade was in his hands and ready to act. Ignoring the shocked looks on the faces staring through ever window in the building, he lowered the blade into a ready position and awaited his enemy's move...

...which came from above as Fist flew into the air and came with a downward slash. Ron jumped back just as the blade was about to hit him, sliding to a stop with his sword set to guard. What he hadn't counted on, however, was Fist's quick recovery and counterattack. The smirk which held so firmly before now slipped away as he felt blade break flesh as Monkey Fist skewered his shoulder. Kim's scream went unnoticed, as did the gasps of everyone else, as he tried to suppress the flaring energy his MMP was emitting.

A kick to his head snapped Ron out of his internal struggle as he went flying. Righting himself in the air before he hit the wall, he rebounded and attacked with a strike of his own. seeing a line of red appear across Fist's cheek, Ron redoubled his efforts and soon they were in a deadlock.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone else, Kim included, were at a loss for words. Never, in their wildest dreams, did they imagine that Ron could fight like this. Bullies who, not fifteen minutes earlier would have been stuffing 'the loser' in a locker, now found themselves fighting to keep their bowels in control as they realized what could have truly happened had he truly wanted to fight back. A certain brunette, reviewing her previous 'loser' and 'coward' statements, came to the conclusion that she'd been perilously off-target and needed to review her opinions on this bo...no, this man.

Perhaps most shocked of all, however, was Kim. This fight was making her review Ron's actions in previous missions. He could have easily taken the spotlight over her with these moves, could've been recognized instead of ignored, and yet he would still play the buffoonish decoy. Shego'd be no problem for him. Confused hardly covered her thoughts, yet she watched on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Both fighters were now appearing worse for wear, and Fist was quickly getting frustrated. Cuts and gashes, some very serious, covered them as the stalemate continued. He could tell Stoppable was still holding back, but whether or not it was on purpose he couldn't see. He needed to do push Stoppable over the edge, and he needed to do it quick. Spying Possible and her little friends watching from the gym door, he smirked and sent a shuriken her way. He didn't expect what happened next.

Ron, seeing the weapon flying towards his frightened friend, let out a growl and shot to intercept it. The power he'd been holding dormant flared into existance and sent him to the door in a blink. His body quickly wrested control from his mind as he caught the little metal rod with ease and summarily snapped it in half. Shock turned to fright for the onlookers, Fist included, as Ron started to approach. Fist was locked onto Stoppable's eyes, once a soft chocolate brown now golden and glittering with a hatred strong enough to cripple the most toughened of fighters.

A gasp rose from Monkeyboy's mouth as Stoppable disappeared, only to reappear in front of him and bury his fist into Fist's gut. Hacking up blood, he scrambled away as fear quickly filled his system. He'd bitten off _much_ more than he could chew and he was now paying for it. His escape was quickly stopped as he felt his arm seized.

"Just where to do think you're going, Monkey boy?" The coldness in this voice froze Fist in his tracks as he turned to look at his captor. Stoppable's eyes were flat and _very_ unfriendly, his face set in a deep scowl that would make rocks shrink back. The grip on his arm tightened, and he was now fighting not to scream. Sadly enough, he would later discover, he was saved by the most unlikely of people.

"Ron, stop!" Kim's voice cut through the fog of rage which had surrounded Ron's mind. Seeing his chance, Monkey Fist kicked Ron in the face and bolted with what was left of his dignity. It would be a while before he came back to face the boy, as this fight uncovered some very unsettling truths to the derranged monkey lord.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Worry flooded Kim as she dropped to her knees next to Ron's prone form. Light groaning told her he was alive, but she doubted he'd be coming to any time soon so she called Wade and had an ambulance pick them up. Further inspection of the area saw his sword had disappeared, leaving only the one abandoned by Monkey Fist.

The rest just stood in a complete stupor as they watched these events unfold. There were some definite changes in peoples' opinion of 'the Buffoon', and what they just witnessed overloaded many minds. Things have changed, some forever, and now there was nothing to do but get used to it.

A/N: Thanks for the positive reviews, and I'll try to be more forthcoming with the updates. Pairings are, as yet, undecided so if you have any ideas or requests then by all means send them to me at satsuma. . Sees ya later :p


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - Thanks for the suggestions and reviews Pairing suggestions are as follows: Ron/Amelia with one vote, Ron/Bonnie with one vote, Ron/Tara with one vote, and Ron/Kim/Shego with one vote. Keep 'em coming, this could go anywhere at this point.

Kim sat there, watching the paramedics do their job and trying to wrap her mind around what just happened in the school courtyard. Her goofy, klutzy, and generally unaware best friend suddenly turned into something from one of those animes he watched...Samurai X or something like that. What really hit her was how...how enraged he'd become at the end. It scared her more than his stint as Zorpox had, because this actually came from INSIDE of him. It WAS him, in a way. She had questions, and she was going to get her answers.

Groans brought Kim out of her internal musings, seeing Ron's eyes flutter open and stare, unfocusedly, around the inside of the ambulance.

"Ron! Are you alright? What happened back there? How did you do that? How long have you been able to do that?" Questions poured out of her mouth like water out of an open faucet, though he didn't seem to register them. He lazily turned his head to her, eyes still not fully focused, and he just stared at her as if trying to figure out who, or what, she was.

She just sighed and stopped as his eyes closed again. The sound of beeping once again ruled the ambulance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ron looked around, confused at finding himself floating over an expanse of nothing. Flashes of what had just happened flashed through his mind, his anger igniting again. Fear also ignited, fear at what he did...what he **_almost_** did.

"Stoppable-san." He spun around quickly, coming face to face with Sensei. He understood now, he was in his ethereal state.

"Sensei." Ron bowed respectfully to the aged master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar. "I'm sorry to get straight to the point, but what's happening to me? My powers spiked, but something else came through. If Kim hadn't yelled I would have...oh, God I would have killed Fiske..." Ron's face showed anguish at what he almost did.

"Stoppable-san, please calm down. What you experienced, though much more strongly than any in nearly one hundred and thirty years, every serious martial artist or warrior must face. Life, it is taught, is sacred. The taking of life, therefore, feels almost contradictory to nature. But it **_is_** nature. This is not to say that it should become a natural act, for unreasonable murder is one of the gravest of offenses. Yet, when it is one life in exchange for many there is little choice. These are things which your training was not yet ready to handle, so you were unprepared, mentally and spiritually, for such an occurence.

In your case, if I am not mistaken, this set in gradually starting with dreams. In these dreams, you were likely a participant in the taking of human lives." He awaited the nod fron Ron to continue. "These weren't dreams, so much as glimpses into the past. Each and every person, from the youngest infant to the oldest of people, have in them an inherent need to fight. Over the many millenia, this has been pulled under control to an extent, allowing us to live in cultures as we do today. It cannot, however, be completely repressed lest we lose our very purpose for existing." He paused, allowing his student to absorb this new information.

"Sensei...thank you. I'm still not sure about what happened, but I don't quite feel so bad. This is going to take some time and a lot of thought." A small tug pulled at his etheral self, surprising him.

"It appears, Stoppable-san, that it is about time for you to go. Think hard on what I have said, and I have faith you will do yourself great honor." Another tug pulled at Ron, this time yanking him back into his body, and back into the waking world.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ron shot up, coughing and hacking before he fell back with a groan of extreme pain from his recent wounds. He was in bed, in a white room, with Kim's mom and a group of nurses avobe him and his chest bare, which brought a blush to his face. At the end of the bed, against the wall, Kim watched with horrified eyes and tear-streaked cheeks.

"God, Ron, you gave us quite a scare. Don't _ever_ do that again, you hear me?" Mrs. Dr. P looked down on him as the other nurses filed out, the concern in her eyes showing through the smile she displayed.

"What happened? I remember eating monkey-foot, and the next thing I know I'm here."

That's when Kim stepped forward. "You..you flat-lined shortly after they got you here. They came close to...to call..." She couldn't finish as sobs wracked her body and she layed on the side of the bed. Stroking her hair, he whispered to her until she calmed. During this time, Kim's mom only smiled and retreated from the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kim layed there for long minutes, just enjoying the feel of Ron's hand on her hair as she tried to collect herself. Finally she sat up, taking a deep breath and looking into his eyes as he wiped tears from hers. Soft chocolate met forest green, and she realized this was going to be harder than she thought. How do you come out and ask someone how they just went from a pacifist Ghandi would be proud of to a martial artist the likes of which the modern world has never seen?

Sighing, she just laid her head back down. It had been a long day, and he was not in the condition to answer questions. As she began to doze off, drained from all the excitement for that day, she figured it could wait until tomorrow. For now, they were quite content to enjoy each other's presence.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: That's right friends, I've found a new job:) You are reading the words of fast-food's newest Taco-Jockey (I figure Ron would approve). Also, I've come to the conclusion that some beta readers would be very helpful, so if you're interested drop me a line. Anywho, on with the story.

A short scream filled the air, followed by a weighty _thud. _Ron looked down at his feet, eyeing the fresh corpse in the mud with a chilling sort of detached disinterest. Bringing his sword down into the neck, he gave a sickening twist. _Have to make sure, don't want to leave live enemies behind._ The words floated through his mind almost unbidden, as he used the other man's garments to wipe the blood from his blade. Turning, he looked around the rest of the battlefield. Bodies and smoking cannon craters littered the ground, accented by the screams of the dying and the moans of the almost-dead. Walking a little ways, he happened upon the corpse of a child no older than fourteen. Kneeling down, he felt a twinge of saddness as he close the boy's eyes. He'd been that age when he joined the revolution. He could have wept now.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron's eyes slowly opened, and he let out a sigh. Just a dream. And yet Sensei says these dreams actually happened. Looking down, he barely had to time to register Kim's absence before a clearing throat brought his attention to door.

"Good morning." Mrs. Dr. Possible came in with a tray of bandages. "Time to check your injuries. How are you doing?"

Looking at the clock, reading seven in the morning, he couldn't hide the smirk as he replied, "It's a bit early for my tastes, but other than that I can't complain. Where'd Kim go?"

"School, of course. It _is_ only Tuesday, after all. And since you're not in critical condition, she wouldn't be getting the day off she was hoping for. Don't worry, though, I'm sure she'll be back afterwards. For now, just rest and try not to move. Your injuries are healing quite fast, but that shoulder needs time to heal."

With a sigh, he layed back and closed his eyes. Seven in the morning...so barbaric.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim wasn't having a much better time herself. Ron was the topic of the day, and everyone came to her with their questions. By lunch time she was ready to explode. Stirring the mystery food on her plate a bit, she was enjoying the small lapse in company. Unfortunately...

"Yo, K! How's it going?" Looking up expecting Monique, maybe Felix as well, she came face to face with said people and the rest of the cheer squad. Ok...different, but upon review not _totally_ unexpected. Shoving down an internal sigh, she gave a tired nod and returned to mixing the food on her plate.

"Why the long face?" Monique questioned, stung a little by Kim's lack of response. "Ron's fine, or else you wouldn't be here, and Banana Boy is long gone. Cheer up, huh?" Wrong thing to say. Everyone else knew it before they got there, and the sudden ice that came into Kim's gaze quickly let Monique know that she'd made a mistake.

Pushing the tray back, she got up and, with a jerk of her thumb, told the group to follow her. Silence, garnished with fear, took the cafateria, the group included, as they watched her stalk out of there and towards the empty football field.

Once assembled, she turned to the group and, in a growing whisper, replied, "Calm down? CALM DOWN! The kid I've known since pre-k, the boy who watched my back and saved my life more times than I can count at great personal risk, both in person and pride, the man I am proud to call my best friend, went from fun-loving and clumzy goof to the most accurate vision of vengeance given flesh I've ever seen AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!" By the end, her screams were echoing in the distance.

When the others tried to say something, she rode right over them in a calmer, if colder, voice. "I realize, before you even say anything, that part of my frustration is jealousy and hurt. I'm jealous because he is _much_ better than me, and hurt because he's kept this from me for who knows how long. But by far the most encompassing feeling I have is concern. Concern for his health because of the damage he'd taken yesterday and concern for his mental and, for lack of a better term spiritual, well-being. You were all there. You saw that he not only hurt Monkey Fist, but if I hadn't yelled he would have _killed_ him." By this point, her zeal had turned into a bone-deep weariness and she looked like she was fighting to hold back tears. "A week ago he couldn't keep his pants on during a mission to save his life, then...Snap." Nausea seemed to join the look of utter despair on her face and, with a sigh, she finished, almost to herself. "I don't feel well. I'm going to the hospital."

The group, stunned at the outburst, snapped out of it at the implied meaning of her last statement. Coming to a silent consensus Tara, Monique, Felix, and even Bonnie followed her. There were only three more periods in the day, none of which were so vital a day would destroy them, so they were going to go with her. Yesterday aside, they were concerned for Ron and in very deep need of answers.


	7. Chapter 7

One quick note before I continue with the story. I made a forum in the KP area, where I will be putting my author's notes from now on, as well as just give this story an open place to be discussed between fans/critics. Check it out, leave a message if you like, and continue to enjoy. It may not be on the front page, but it'll be hard to miss.

On with the story...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron found himself on another ethereal jaunt, floating over an ocean of nothingness. This time, however, he had no destination in mind. This allowed him some time to think and get his mind in order before the grilling he was sure to receive later on. Assuming a half-lotus position, he meditated for some time to calm himself down. He was nervous, and who could blame him? Until yesterday, the kind of skills he and Monkey Fist displayed hadn't been seen for nearly a century and a half, and he was one of the least likely to have them. Then the whole school finds out, then word travels by mouth...too much drama.

Feeling a tug, he figured it was time to head back...

...and come face to face with four confused girls, and one edgy Mrs. Possible gently shaking him awake. Seeing from their expressions that they expected an answer to something, he said the only thing he could think of on the spot.

"What?"

Monique, Tara and Bonnie all raised an eyebrow while Kim gave their question voice.

"What do you mean _what_? We come here expecting to find you either asleep or bored out of your skull, and instead you've got this blue light around you and you're hovering above the bed. This has something to do with yesterday, and there will be answers _now_!" While her voice wasn't loud, it was forceful. The other three share a look while Mrs. Possible only looks on. Heaving a sigh, Ron decided that if this was going to be done, it would be done on his terms.

"Alright, but before we start I want some rules set down. One, no interrupting. I don't mind playing twenty questions, but we're going to finish the questions instead of branching off half-way through. Second, if I say something cannot be talked about, it can **_not_** be talked about. That applies to all of you, and will be extended not only to what is revealed, but also what is not. There are things I can't explain." The others started to complain, but he just rode over their objections. "I gave my word, something I don't do lightly, so that particular rule will remain unchanged. Anyone who does not agree can leave now. Silence will be seen as an acceptance of the terms." Staring at their shocked faces, he waited for a minute before continuing. "Finally, I will need to borrow your Kimmunicator, KP." She handed it to him, hands shaking a little bit.

"Wade, you there?"

"Right here, Ron. What's up?" Wade looked on, mildly expectant since it was usually Kim who called him.

Showing him who was in the room with him, Ron continued. "It seems these young ladies would like to hear a harrowing tale of adventure from the point of view of some great swordsman, so I want you to be ready with that counter-measure we discussed just in case things get a little out of hand." Receiving a nod, he gave the device back to Kim. "Alright ladies, pull up a chair or piece of bed and lets get started. I'll leave it to you as to who goes first."

As the girls got seated, Kim and Tara on either side of the bed and Monique and Bonnie taking the chairs to the side, Tara broke the silence.

"What counter-measure were you referring to, Ron?"

Expecting this, Ron allowed a small smile. "Well, I had Wade put a tracking chip in me with a special feature. There has been something boiling inside of me for some time now, and you all saw it's effects yesterday when I snapped. Should something go wrong and I go on a rampage, the chip is supposed to emit a decently strong jolt to knock me unconscious. As to where the chip is and how it works, I'm not going to get into that."

Monique was next. "And the floating, as well as the night-light thing?"

"You all remember the whole monkey-idol thing a few years back? When I got zapped with something called Mystical Monkey Power?" All nod. "It's basically that along with special meditative training. Although I can usually control it, if my mind wanders or I'm distracted, it sort of just happens."

Persisting, she asks, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I can't say."

"But..."

"I can't say." He replies a little bit more forcefully this time around.

With a sigh, she falls silent as Bonnie took her turn. "Can you summon the sword?"

"Yes I can." His reply was a little on the flinty side, which had her on edge, but he continued. "But I won't, for a few reasons. Firstly, this is a deadly weapon whose only purpose is murder. You all know me to be a pretty clumsy and care-free guy, but this lesson stuck with me and has assured that I will not call on it lightly. A sword, or any blade for that matter, has a spirit within it. That's not to say it's alive, but there is an awareness around it which few in this day and age can recognize. When unsheathed, this awareness...this spirit...attains a thirst which can only be quenched by blood. It doesn't matter whether it's the master's enemy," _Monkey Fist_ seemed to flash through everyone's mind as Ron gingerly rolled up one of his sleeves to display a fairly nasty scar on his upper arm, "or the master that provides the blood. And so you don't have to ask, this was received in the early times of my training. Secondly, since I am forced to keep such secrecy it wouldn't be intelligent to summon such a thing in a place where leaving people alone could get you fired."

Conceding his point, all were silent for a bit before Kim spoke up. "How long have you been able to fight like that?"

Ron bowed his head, collecting his thoughts. With a sigh, he looks up and responded. "I've had the ability for a few years now, since the whole MMP incident. I've had control over it for about half of that."

"Why didn't you use it during our missions?" She had to know, or she would go mad.

"A few reasons. I didn't want any part of being in the spotlight. As long as we've been doing these missions, to suddenly become some powerful fighter would come off as a shallow attempt to get attention on my part. We don't do what we do for fame, although someone has to take the credit and fame tends to come with the baggage in such situations. We do what we do because it needs to be done and no one else is able to take care of it as well as we do." He smirks. "Besides, you look a lot better than I do on camera."

They all chuckled lightly, enjoying the light mood in the room as much as possible before it came down again. Which it did, with the voice of Monique. "Would you have killed him? If Kim hadn't yelled, I mean."

His smirk slid off quickly, replaced with a look of sickness and, of all things, loathing. "Yes. I am not happy about it, but at the same time I take a sort of pride in it. He threatened people I cared for, as well as innocents who had no business being brought into our fight, and I was ready to do what needed to be done. If that meant taking him out so he wouldn't do such things again, so be it."

"How can you be so calm, believing such things?" She followed up, all of them looked shocked at this new information, not at all used to associating murder with Ron. Noting that all looked appalled on various levels, he sighed and seemed to try to shrink into himself. Realizing that their emotions were playing clearly on their faces, the girls (and woman) had the decency to look genuinely ashamed as he continued. "It's all a matter of mind-set. Taking his life at that moment would have been seen as a sin by today's religious standards, no matter how heroic, and I would have been assured a trip to Hell. But on the same note, he wouldn't have been able to pull what he did from then on. What if he shows up again? What if he decides to attack groups instead of focusing on me, and someone innocent dies? Looking at those options, I have no problem going to Hell if someone who by all rights shouldn't be involved is spared."

The last question, surprisingly, comes from Kim's mother. "So, what now?"

His eyes harden, making each of them flinch. "Unfortunately, yesterday's events have eliminated my options. If he was willing to go to that extreme, I must be ready. I'm not going to be going around in armor and carrying a sword everywhere I go, but I'll be ready." He flinches at that moment, slowly losing consciousness. He has enough left to finish however. "Whether I must kill or be killed, I...I will be rea..." his voice dies as he almost seemingly falls asleep.

To say everyone is confused is an understatement. Mrs. Possible is checking his vitals as the Kimmunicator goes off. "What's up, Wade? What happened?"

"Sorry to cut your Q&A session short, but he was getting too worked up. To have let him continue would have been too dangerous."

"But what did you just do?" The other girls were crowded over Kim's shoulder, light scowls on their faces.

"Didn't he tell you about the shock chip? Think of it like an internal stun gun. It just knocked him out, he'll be ok in an hour at most." Seeing them calm down, he decided this was a good time to leave and cut the signal.

Looking at Ron as he lay asleep, each girl slowly felt their worry grow. To be ready to kill, and yet ready to die, at their age. Especially in this age of technology and pampering...This wouldn't end well, that was for damn sure.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delays, but my computer crapped out and I needed to get a new one. Laptops are cool and all, but they have the endurance of a house o' cards in a hurricane. Either that, or I just suck at picking laptops. Either way, hope there won't be anymore delays. **

Ron stretched as he walked out of the hospital, Kim close behind. He'd been given the day off from school, and Kim 'insisted' she be allowed to have the day off as well, with a little help from her mom. So there they were, eleven in the morning and walking towards Bueno Nacho. Not much was said along the way, they decided to just enjoy each others' company.

As they approached, she noticed a green motorcycle near the front of the building that she remembered, but couldn't quite place. Ron, noticing how distracted she was while looking at the bike, gave her a little nudge on the shoulder.

"Gee, KP, I didn't figure you for a grease-monkey. Something special about that bike?" He chuckled as she swatted him.

"I'm not sure. I know I've seen it before, but I can't quite place where." With a shrug, they continued into the restaurant and made their order. While Kim was paying for it, Ron went to look for a booth for them. It was when he took a seat that he was met with a surprise. Across from him was Yori, cute as ever in her school uniform and acting as if she'd been there the whole time.

"Hello, Stoppable-san. It is good to see you again." She gave him a friendly smile and a small bow.

Returning the smile and bow, he let out a small chuckle. "It's good to see you too, Yori. I was wondering what was taking you so long. After Sensei and I talked, I expected you to be showing up sooner."

"Sensei had decided to give you some time for rest and reflection. We are here to continue your training, as well as help keep your powers from lashing out. The proverbial calm before the storm." Seeing the look of confusion on his face, she was about to ask what the matter was when a squeal reached their ears. Both looked over to see a blushing Kim being escorted to the table by a well-built Japanese man in black pants and with a leather coat on.

With a smile, Yori continued. "Stoppable-san, it would be my honor to introduce Hirotaka."

Said man bowed low, confusing his red-headed protege. "It is an honor to meet you, Chosen One." He stayed like that until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he found himself face to face with a slightly embarrassed but jovial Ron.

"Hirotaka, it's a pleasure to meet you, but please just call me Ron. Or, if your sense of propriety requires, Stoppable-san. This is no vast castle, I am no great being, and you are no mere man. You, Yori, and myself are warriors, cast from essentially the same mold. We are brothers and sister, joined by our need to battle in the stead of those who cannot. As far as I am concerned, we are equals at the very least, if indeed you are not my superior." Offering his hand, Ron just smiled at the shock registering on Hirotaka's and Kim's faces. Hirotaka took it hesitantly, smiling a little at the strength of Ron's grip.

"Now then," Ron continued, pushing one of his three Nacos at both ninjas. "Sit down, smile, and enjoy some of this artery-clogging goodness." At this, the tension in the air finally dissipated as everyone laughed.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, especially after such a long wait, but I figured the entrance of our two favorite ninjas was a good stopping point. Next chapter, Ron's training begins and the rest of the cheer squad learns the full truth. **


	9. Chapter 9

An hour later found them at Ron's house, empty upon their arrival. His parents would be gone for two weeks, winners of a radio contest which sent them to Hawaii. Rufus, unable to let them go without his supervision, went along to 'keep them out of trouble'.

_It's just as well_, Ron thought as he showed Yori and Hirotaka to the guest rooms. _There's no need for them to see me in such a state as I was in._

"Stoppable-san." Looking up, he found himself in the family room with three sets of eyes looking at him. "Would you care to get some training done tonight?" A moment's thought, and he nodded. The two ninjas bowed and returned to their rooms long enough to change and retrieve their training weapons.

After they were gone, Kim turned to Ron, mild concern warring in her eyes and a plea in her voice. "Are you sure you should be straining yourself so soon after being hurt?" Placing a hand on his shoulder, she couldn't help but feel the old fear and worry surface at the blank look on his face. She let out a sigh as he patted her hand, then ventured upstairs. He soon returned, garbed in the same black uniform as them and carrying a wooden pole as tall has him just as they did. With a nod, he, Yori, and Hirotaka made their way into the back yard.

Kim stayed behind, pulling her Kimmunicator out and calling the hospital. "Hi, this is Kim Possible. Is my mother there?" A few minutes of waiting and she finally got through. "Mom, I'm at Ron's house with a few of his friends who showed up from Japan. They're going out back to train, and...Yes, I know he shouldn't overdue it, but...No, I'm not going to try to stop him. If he wanted to, I wouldn't be able to...the whole squad showed up today?... _Still _there?...Why would they...Oh, just send them over."

Hanging up, she decided to check up on Ron. Looking out the kitchen window into the back yard, she saw them sitting in a circle, meditating. It was maybe another ten minutes before they stood up, stretched, and picked up their staves. Opting for some light katas at the moment, they lined up next to each other and going through the motions against invisible enemies.

A smile crept onto Kim's face, watching them mimic each other perfectly. A week ago, she wondered if he'd be able to fight off a horde of school kids, and now she knew he could take her fights and barely break a sweat. Then her thoughts began to turn sour. If he escalated, that meant so would their enemies. Of course, they really only had to worry about Shego and Monkey Fist. The others were only chump-change compared, to be honest, and they knew what Monkey Fist was capable of. Shego, however, was technically an unknown. Kim knew she fought all out against her, but without the intent to kill. That would make all the difference, as she'd seen.

Before her thoughts got too out of control, she heard the light screech of tires out front and decided to meet them before they got to the house. The cheer squad was indeed there, down to Hope and Marcella, and all were sporting angry looks as they exited the two cars. Felix and Monique looked a little worried, casting glances at the others as they approached, stopping when Kim stepped out.

"Where is he? I'm gonna skin him alive. Not telling us he was out! And you! You were in on it, had an entire day to yourselves!" Bonnie'd lost it, but before she continued, Kim interrupted hoping to defuse the situation.

"Bonnie, remember a few years ago when Ron went to Japan and they sent a student over here?"

"So! What does that have to do with anything?"

In response, Kim just pointed at the motorcycle in the driveway and almost sighed in relief when she saw their faces grow slack with shock. Felix looked confused, but stayed quiet. After a few minutes, she cleared her throat to get their attention.

"I know that at least a few of you know what that bike means, and knowing what happened recently, what that tells about the owner. But, before you go rushing in to confront them I need you to be quiet and follow me." A few (cough, cough Bonnie and Monique cough, cough) were about to object, but one good glare had them sulking along quietly.

All was quiet as they funneled into the kitchen, surrounding the window. Outside, All three stood facing inwards toward each other, their staves held ready with the tips nearly touching. They stayed like that for minutes on end, and the spectators were getting fed up. They were about to charge out there when a gust came up, disturbing the chimes next to the door. This sent the trio into action, their poles flashing like lightning and their bodies flowing like water.

Stunned hardly began to describe those inside as they watched, Kim included. The strikes weren't hard, they could barely hear the crack of the wood, but the speed and precision was breathtaking. As quickly as it began, they stopped. Each staff was poised at one or another vital spot on the opponent's body.

The moment was ruined, however, with twin cries of "Hirotaka!" Said boy looked confusedly towards the house, only to have his face met by the palms of both Bonnie and Monique, who began to tear him apart about how 'he didn't have the decency to write' and 'how he never showed any care for them, only for himself'. Both Ron and Yori looked amused as they watched this. Kim's eye twitched and Tara was giggling. Hope and Marcella stayed quiet and watched, unsure of what to do since they hadn't really gotten involved with Hirotaka. Felix just looked confused.

Once they were finished, they had one utterly confused and slightly bruised ninja and two Furies too out of breath to continue their vengeance. Settling for silent glares, they rejoined the group and went inside to sit down. Ron and Yori followed, leading Hirotaka and getting somewhat refreshed before rejoining the group.

"Ok," Bonnie started once everyone was present. "Explanations are in order, so spill it."

In reply, the two ninjas bowed and spoke.

"I am Yori, Class 1 Senior Student and trained warrior in the art of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, also known as Monkey Kung Fu."

"I am Hirotaka." Twin glares ensue. "Class 1 Senior Student and trained warrior in the art of Tai Shing Pek Kwar."

To their surprise, Ron bowed as well and summoned the Lotus Blade. "I am Ron, Middleton High Senior Student, trained warrior in the art of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, Chosen One of said martial art, and protector of the sacred Lotus Blade."

Blank looks.

Ron just sighed. "Remember the Matrix flicks?" Nods. "Well, think of me as Neo. Chosen One, destined to decide the fate of humanity."

"So can you, like, stop bullets?" Everyone stared at Tara, wondering where that came from. To their surprise, Ron answered.

"Good question, but one I don't want to experiment with more than I have to. Suffice to say that, with the Lotus blade, easily. Without it...only once. " Felix laughed at the last line, the others joining in as they got it. _Yup_, Ron thought with a smile, _good people, but definitely not the brightest bulbs ever to shine. _

Once everyone calmed down, Yori continued. "Ron-san is part of a prophecy for our school, one which has lasted for centuries. That prophecy came to fruition when he arrived at our school. Though it took years to attain control, he always had within him the knowledge and skill to fight as a seasoned veteran. He still lacks total compliance with this art, as was demonstrated in recent happenings, so we are here to continue his training in the hopes that we will have him ready when the time comes to face his destiny."

Marcella, absent from the last discussion along with Hope and Felix but filled in on the details, spoke up. "So what is his destiny? He says he's supposed to save humanity from some great threat, but what is it that threatens us?"

Hirotaka spoke up this time. "No one may know their destiny before they meet it. As for the issue of saving humanity, we can't be sure since we are in the early stages of observation. All we can do is wait and prepare."

All was silent for a while, until something clicked in Ron's mind and he stood up. Confusing them all, he went into the kitchen, where clinking was heard for a little bit. Once it stopped, he came back out with water for everyone. If this were an anime, there'd be a crater from all the face-faulting taking place. He's supposed to protect humanity by becoming this godly warrior, and all he does is serve drinks.

By this time it was early evening. Things wound down, with Ron cooking dinner and everyone enjoying some small talk. Regional competitions for the cheerleaders, zombies and shotguns for the two gamers, and some silent banter between Yori and Hirotaka. Polite goodbyes, threats about keeping no more secrets, and dreads of school the next day capped off the evening as they returned to their respective places and waited to see what tomorrow had in store.


	10. Chapter 10 Pt 1

Dawn the next day saw Hirotaka and Yori, each clad in their own personal style, flanking and slightly trailing Ron on the way to school, Kim having gotten a ride from one of the other cheerleaders (not fully awake, Ron didn't catch which one). The two visitors were seemingly placid, idle banter flowing between them. The trained observer, however, could see them scanning their surroundings in an attempt to find anything amiss. To those who know of Ron's battle skills, this may seem weird. After all, if he can fight like a demon and move like the wind, why should he need guards?

"Gah!" And in the time it takes to ask the question, the answer shows itself in the form of a blond picking himself up off the ground. Class clown, skilled warrior whose abilities span the ages, and probably the most thoughtful person on the planet...All these things, and not one of them truly kicks in before lunch time.

Picking himself up, he raised his head in time to see the two ninjas roll their eyes and chuckle as they passed him before coming to a stop. Sticking his tongue out, he just continued on in silence. Clumsy and inattentive as he may be, today he had a good reason. How was everyone gonna act when he got to school? Give him a wide berth and bombard him with the sound of hushed whispers? After all, it hadn't been all that long since he almost killed someone. With a shudder, he began to wonder how Mr. Barkin would treat him.

At the same time Kim was leaning against her locker with Tara, unsure what to make of the scene around her. To the casual observer, everything probably seemed normal. For those like her, who were very attentive of their surroundings, the difference was quite clear. Everyone was in the hall sure enough, as was normal before school, but they all seemed to be lingering. Even the a good number of teachers were there, staring.

_Like some high-up celebrity was due to arrive._ The thought flitted through her mind almost absently, though the (sad) irony wasn't lost on her. A week ago he was near the bottom of the food chain, but now life seemed to stop for him. She was loathe to admit it, but she wanted to see him squirm a little under all the attention.

As if on queue, the doors opened and two Japanese figures came into view as they held the doors open. A third figure, who could only be Ron, entered last and stopped a short ways in so his escort could reform. She almost laughed as the mob in the hallway drew in their breath as one, like they were facing some divine figure.

_Man, this is soooo embarrassing. _It took all he had not to blush as all eyes converged on him. Brick, Josh, and the other jocks turned a white as he passed, and he swore he heard a few whimpers. The popular and more...trendy, for lack of a better term...kids backed up as he passed, staring at him like he was some universal mystery. One look at the freshmen, especially the nerdier and more outcastish ones, had him worried they would drop down and grovel. Remembering the end of the movie _Chronicles of Riddick_, he had to chuckle at the similarity.

Finally he reached his locker, the cheer squad and Felix rounding out the escort nicely as he retrieved his books. Hearing the bell ring, he shut the door with his books and turned to go to class. He nearly fell down backwards when he found himself still the center of attention. No one, not even the teachers, had moved.

"Um...good morning?"

Nothing, and he was beginning to sweat. He was about speak again when a shout rang out through the halls.

"What's the meaning of this? Quit standing around and get to class, or it's detention for all of you! Teachers, do your jobs." Mr. Barkin made his way through the group, making his way towards the group. Reaching them, his eyes met with Ron's. "Stoppable, my office, now. You two," he motioned towards Yori and Hirotaka, "will accompany us. The rest of you, get to class." The girls did as he said, however reluctantly, with Felix nodding to Ron as he left. The three ninjas and the 'Nam vet made their way through the halls in silence.

Reaching the office, he motioned for the three to take a seat in front of his desk as he settled into his chair and collected his thoughts. He kept his eyes closed, supporting his head with his hands, as he spoke.

"I received a letter this morning, express from Japan, informing me of your friends'...history." Hirotaka and Yori both felt their eyes twitch, but otherwise remained stoic while Ron was having trouble keeping himself from squirming in his seat. "Were it not for your display the other day, Stoppable, I would have laughed outright. As it is, though, I see our school facing an unacceptable gap in safety, and this teacher from Japan...calling himself only _Sensei_...seems to agree. Considering the situation, and the enemy or enemies involved, we may require armed protection for the rest of the students. But where does that leave us for options? Arm the students?" At this he let out a mirthless chuckle. "Not a chance. Besides the obvious _severe_ drop in safety that gives us, be it from outside or inside attacks, it would simply be too costly. Outside help, maybe? Hired guards? Also too expensive, and the level of fighting demonstrated would simply be too far removed from their abilities. Not to mention we don't need bullets flying around here."

At this he looked up, fatigue and internal conflict warring in his eyes as he regarded the three before him. "And that leaves us with you three." He silenced Ron before he could even speak. "It would be four, Ronald, but this may require extremes to which Ms. Possible may not be able to go." The use of his first name was enough to shock Ron into silence. "According to your teacher in Japan, these two are nearly your equals in terms of combat, your 'powers' being the only notable difference. With what your last battle has shown, you are the only ones who could do a competent job of defending this place." At this he lets out a monumental sigh, one might say in defeat, as he lifted a long, thin package onto his desk. "I realize, even expect, you to already have weapons with you. However small weapons will not be enough, and it seems '_Sensei'_ agrees." He opens the package to reveal two seemingly unremarkable swords. "These came with the letter, with instructions as to their use. They are to remain here at school at all times, retrieved in the morning and returned in the afternoon. You three are charged with the protection of the school and the students therein, by means deemed necessary as pertaining to the situation." Silence follows as he allows this to sink in. The ninjas' lips are thinned, their eyes hard as steel as the both take their swords. Ron, by now, has gone white with the implications the presence of these weapons carry.

"Ronald has his own sword to summon if he needs it. Before I let you go, however, let me make it **_perfectly clear_** that I do not like this one bit. I should not, in good conscience, be passing out tools of destruction to kids. No. Matter. The. Reason." He fixed them each with a glare that would have had lesser people quaking in their seats. " Though your training ought to have covered this by now, understand that I will brook _NO_ misuse of these weapons. As far as I'm concerned, it's a grievous mistake that offers too many chances to screw up. But, it's beyond my control, so don't screw up or there will be severe consequences." Each nodded, Ron regaining his composure. They were prepared to leave when Barkin cleared his throat.

A/N: Well, it has been a good long while since we last updated, and I must apologize. Working 70 hours a week doesn't leave much room for personal time, so I'm forced to write in snippets. What we have here is half of Chapter 10, which I'm gonna get up to let you know that A) I'm still alive and B) The story hasn't been cancelled. Can't say when, but I promise the next one is on it's way.


	11. Chapter 10 Pt 2

Ron turned back to Barkin, confusion mixed with apprehension on his face. Taking notice of his pointed looks at the two others in the room, he motioned for Hirotaka and Yori to wait outside. They looked at each other, shrugged, and exited.

"Despite all I've said this morning, I must say I truly am proud of you, Ron." Noting the dumbfounded look on the boy's face, he couldn't help but chuckle as he approached the bookshelf behind him. "Having been to my office so many times in the past, I'm sure you've noticed the pictures I keep behind my desk," barely waiting for a nod he continued. "I was in Vietnam back then, and they were my team mates. At least, that was how those outside the struggle would see it. To those of us on the front lines, they were brothers. Watching people you knew getting cut down in firefight after firefight, or taken by traps, or even killed without a sound in the very tent they slept in. Seeing all that, it's easy to see why we came to regard each other as family." He wiped a tear from his eye before it could fall very far, then turned to Ron. "Watching you that day, in the heat of battle, reminded me of my 'brothers' and I want you to know it does this man good to see such spirit in the newer generation."

Ron, near fainting from this unprecedented praise, finally spoke up. "I'm...I'm glad to help...but, I have one question." receiving the nod to continue, "Why did you choose to take a somewhat minor role in this? Surviving a war like Vietnam, leading a group of men like that into countless battles...Wouldn't you be comfortable closer to the front?" He wasn't sure what kind of response he was gonna get and, after a lengthy silence, feared it would be a painful one. He was to be surprised yet again.

"What, are you trying to get me killed, Stoppable? Surely detention wasn't that bad." Sweatdrop. "Like you said, I survived that war. It wasn't just on bravery and skill in battle, it wasn't purely on the coat tails of luck, that let me do so. It was learning to pick my fights. I had to learn, sometimes rather harshly, that it's vital to know your limits in a battle situation. This, quite frankly, is out of my league. I'm too old to be doing something like this, and besides, this situation requires warriors, not soldiers. Do you know what the difference between the two is?" Seeing Ron shake his head, Barkin continued. "It's reliance. A soldier relies on the other members of his team. Each is a link in the chain of military might. A warrior? He's a chain all by himself, relying only on his own abilities and experiences to get him through. You, and your two friends outside, are three chains to my one link."

Ron, nodding in understanding, turned to leave but stopped at the door. Looking at Barkin, he gave a quick salute, which was returned with something approaching a smile, then left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The evil community in and around Middleton was on fire. Monkey Fist, probably the most capable of them in terms of physical prowess (1), beaten within an inch of his life by Kim Possible's sidekick? Killigan, the Seniors, Dementor...even Drakken, they just laughed it off. DNAmy was torn, one side wanting to go after the boy and make him pay for showing her 'love' up, the other wanted to go to said 'love' and console him in his time of need. Shego, it seemed, was the only one asking _how_ he did it.

So here is where we find Shego, sitting on a motel bed staring at the wall. She'd persuaded (read _bullied_) Drakken into letting her have a little vacation whilst he tinkered away on another premature failure. She planned to get to the bottom of this with what little time she had, though somehow without getting the princess involved. Tough? No more than ususal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch rolls around, things almost back to normal. People were no longer riveted to Ron's every move and he hadn't been stuffed into any lockers yet, much to his pleasure, but they still gave him a pretty wide berth. Looking around the table at the girls surrounding him, he had to wonder if that was really so bad.

"So where are Hirotaka and Yori?" Kim couldn't help but comment on the absence of the two ninjas.

"They're around, KP," Ron said somewhat dismissively as he took the first bite into his burger. "They show themselves when the need to." He'd told them to secure the building and watch for any threats, but the others didn't need to know that. And they definitely didn't need to know the two were packing.

"So, what did Barkin want with you this morning? Can't have been too bad, since you're still in one piece." A round of nods.

"Nothing important, gals and guy. Just a talk about the incident," he shrugs, seemingly ignoring the faltering chatter around him at the mention of the fight. "There are more important things to worry about right now," he went on, sending a glare around the table as if building the suspension. He succeeded.

"Now, we have to plan for the next problem to rear its head." They look on, practically falling off their seats they're so close to the edge.

"How are we going to return taste to this dismal imitation of beef?" Sweatdrops, facefalls, and death glares came his way with nary an affect, for he'd gone back to prodding his lunch with his fork. This, it appeared, was the final straw for the group. Ron soon found himself being dragged out of the cafeteria, through the halls, and unceremoniously dropped into a chair.

"What is with you today?" Kim started, eyes hard. "It's like you haven't a care in the world, and you're dodging our questions about what happened with Barkin today. I want answers, and I want them right now!" Several girls nodded behind her.

Still taken aback from being dragged away in the middle of his lunch, it took him a moment to focus. Once he did, he looked up at her and said, quite simply, "No."

Now it was their turn to be taken aback, not expecting such a straightforward answer. A chorus of 'what' and 'why' met his ears as he sat there stoically, waiting for them to finish. Once they had he took a deep breath and let hit go slowly before answering them.

"Because you don't need to know the details." He held up a hand before they could interrupt again and pushed on. "Could any of you have handled Monkey Fist the way he was the other day? Can you assure, at the risk of your very lives, the safety of this school were it to be attacked again in such a manner?" He looked each one dead in the eyes. "Could you take a life if the situation got out of hand?"

Most of them opened their mouths then closed them again, unsure of where to go. Kim, though, replied with a shaky voice. "I believe I could do it."

"Believing isn't good enough, KP." His voice was tired, barely raising above a whisper which forced the others to strain their hearing a bit. "You have to be sure you can do it, and you have to be sure you can deal with the consequences of such an act. It's not as easy as 'hes dead, everyone else is alive' or any other black-and-white view you may have about it." Remembering his last dream as his shoulder started to burn, he meets their baffled stares with a look of helplessness even he can't fully understand. "It's about your enemy's blood running hot down your arm and getting progressively colder. It begins to dry, pulling at your skin as it hardens. What you don't realize is that blood doesn't wash off. It stains your spirit, the sight, smell, and taste of it permanently marring your senses as the gravity of the act drags you all the way to hell."

Silence met him, no one knowing what to say. Taking that as a sign that they were done with their arguments, he stood up.

"None want things back to normal more than I do, but it's just not in the cards. Gonna have to get used to it." With that he left, letting the door close itself on his way out. He started towards his next class when someone fell in behind him.

"We need to talk."

------------------------------

Author's Note: Well, it's not much but it's something. Hope you enjoy it ; To be honest, though, I could use some beta readers to speed up the process a bit. I'm getting pretty picky about the story, and it's slowing me down so I figure a few different angles on the subject would help. Any help would be appreciated, and thanks ahead of time.


End file.
